Tommy's Fear (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 2
(Tommy's POV) It wasn't too long before I waked up again, I had to go potty again. I climbed down from Grandpa's lap as I looked around, all I could sees were trees. I decided that I would goes on the tree since there wasn't a potty here. I walked over to one of the trees as I went on one of the trees. After I was done I went back over to where Grandpa was sitting as I sat on the ground again. (Normal POV) After Tommy sat on the ground, something started to tug on Lou's fishing line as it had woke him up. "Huh, I got a bite now to reel him in." Lou said as he pulled on the fishing rod as he began to reel in the fish Lou finally reeled in the fish as he grabbed the end of the line as he showed Tommy the fish. "I think he's a keeper don't you think so sprout? I'll let you hold the fish so I can take a picture and then we could show your friends when we get home later." Lou said to Tommy as he unhooked the fish and sat it on the ground as he went to get the camera. As Lou went a got out the camera Tommy picked up the fish as he held it. Tommy was giggling happily as he held the fish before it slipped out of his hands and it slid back into the water. Tommy then turned around as he mumbled to himself happily that he was going to get the fish before it got away. Tommy then walked on the rocks close to the water, not noticing the smaller rock, as he stepped on the smaller rock and slipped. Tommy then fell into the water with a splash; now realizing he was underwater looked around trying to swim, he didn't know how to swim real well yet, as he managed to swim back to the surface. Tommy, as he resurfaced the water, took a breath before whimpering loudly as he went back under the water. Lou then noticed Tommy was in the lake as he quickly went over to the lake as he stuck his hand into the water. "Tommy grab my hand sprout." Lou said sticking his hand in the water near Tommy (Tommy's POV) I was ascared because I cant swim very good yet as I gots back to the top of the water as I tried to call out to Grandpa which he then notices me as I goes back under the water. I started to goes down lower intos the water until Grandpa told me to grabs his hand, which I did, before he pulls me out of the water. I never been so ascared in my whole life. (Normal POV) Lou had pulled Tommy out of the water as Tommy was now crying and dripping wet. "I think we should go, Didi only gave me one pair of clothes for you to change into and you'll catch a cold if you stay in those." Lou said as he picked up Tommy and took him to the car. Lou then strapped Tommy in his carseat as he packed up the fishing gear and puts it in the car while also picking up Tommy's sippy cup which was now empty because Lou had knocked it over when he went to save Tommy. Lou then got in the car before driving away from the lake as they headed back to the Pickles Resident. {Back at the Pickles Residents} Dil was currently sitting in front of the T.V as he was watching Reptar. "I hopes Tommy is having lots of fun." Dil said as he looked at Tommy's screwdriver "What are you blabbing on about?" Angelica said as she grabbed the T.V remote and sat on the couch before changing the channel to Cynthia P.I. "Hey I was watching that Yucky!" Dil said as he turned and looked at Angelica "You can talk now so I think it's time you start calling me by my name shorty, or else." Angelica threatened as they both heard the front door open. Dil had climb on the couch as he and Angelica looked over to the front door only to find Grandpa Lou and Tommy, who was still dripping wet. "What are you doing back so soon Pop, I wasn't expecting you to be home for another 3 hours? Oh my goodness what happened to Tommy?" Didi said as she picked up Tommy "The little one took a swim with the fishes, he had fallen into the lake when I wasn't watching him since I went to get the camera since I had caught a fish." Lou said to Didi "You can't take your eyes off of a baby for one minute or you never know what trouble they might get into; now I'm going to change Tommy into some dry clothes." Didi said as she took Tommy upstairs. (Dil's POV) After my mommy rooked Tommy upstairs I followed them as I saws my mommy dry off Tommy. My mommy then changed Tommy intos some drier clothes before she walked out of the bathroom. I then saw Tommy standing in the bathroom as he looked sad; I then walked intos the bathroom as I walked up to Tommy. "Tommy are yous ok?" I asked Tommy "Yeah I'm okay Dil. Can I haves my stewdriver back now?" Tommy answered me as I handed him his stewdriver (Normal POV) Tommy grabbed his screwdriver as he put it in his pocket before he walked out of the bathroom with Dil following behind him. "Is something wrong Tommy?" Dil asked "If I tells you, you can never tells anyone especially not Chuckie." Tommy said "I promise, besides if you don't want me to tell Chuckie it must be important." Dil said again "Ok, we'll you knows how Grandpa said I felled into the water at the lake?" Tommy asked Dil "Uh, huh," Dil nodded his head "Well, after that, I'm ascared of the water," Tommy said "Wow, you, ascared of something I never thoughts I would see the day." Dil said "Dont forgets, you promised nots to tell anyone, not the grownups, and especially not Chuckie. If he knew I was ascared of the water then he would be even more ascared of the water than he already is." Tommy explained as he and Dil wnet back down stairs. "I promise Tommy," Dil said "Thanks Dil, now let's get the clicker from Angelica so we can watch Reptar." Tommy said as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. Go to Part 3 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's Fear Chapters